


An embarrassing situation

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I'll help you out.





	An embarrassing situation

Our tale begins in Augusta Longbottom's back garden, she's tending to her magical garden.

Suddenly, a very familiar voice shouted, "Help me, Gusta!!!"

Augusta dropped her watering can in shock as she spotted her girlfriend Marge Dursley blown up like a balloon floating in the sky above her.

She told her, "I'm coming."

She summoned her broom and zoomed up to Marge who was floating further and further away from her.

Marge screamed. "Do something!"

Augusta sighed. "Let me see what I can do." She said, "Reducio."

Marge returned to her normal size and Augusta pulled her onto her broom.

Marge squeaked. "Please return me to the ground."

Augusta smirked. "Not a fan of heights, Margarine?"

Marge muttered, "Just fly down please."

Augusta landed the broom and helped Marge get off.

She asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were going for a fly?"

Marge scowled. "I didn't plan it, that hateful Potter boy did that to me."

Augusta frowned. "What did you say this time?"

Marge mumbled, "The truth, nothing less and nothing more."

Augusta rolled her eyes and stated, "You need to keep your tongue in check. That poor boy was trying to defend his parents' honour, Margarine."

Marge grumbled, "You've lectured me too many times on this, Gusta. I've had enough of it."

Augusta replied, "I'm trying to help you, I don't want this to happen to you again." She smirked. "Though you were kind of cute in a hot air balloon kind of way when you were inflated."

Margarine laughed. "I never knew that you found hot air balloons cute."

Augusta whispered, "Just stay out of trouble for my sake please?"

Margarine smiled. "I'll try, but being a Muggle is hard sometimes."

Augusta chuckled. "Try being a witch, dear. That's harder!"


End file.
